


Faded

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, Drowning, Eating Disorders, FFXV, Gift Fic, M/M, Mouning, Recovery, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, Tears, dead Noctis, fear of water, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: After the death of his long-term boyfriend Noctis, Prompto begins to deal like a faded ghost of his former self.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Long time no... post. Still have a lack of the magical thing they call Internet XD. I'm so exited to finaly be able to share my writing again! I hope you like this one, I think it turned out quite nicely if I do say so myself. Enjoy!
> 
> Dear Starofinsomnia, I know this may seem a little strange for me, a stranger(?), to be gifting you a fic, but you inspired it heavily so I really felt you deserved this. I have enjoyed each and every one of you stories I have read, and I only wish I had more time for them. I tried to follow your fashion with the sad endings but.... You'll see how I did LMAO.

"Faded" by Alan Walker:  
You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us?  
Another star, you fade away.  
Afraid our aim is out of sight, wanna see us,  
Alive.  
Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?  
Where are you now? Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea.  
Where are you now? Another dream, the monster's running wild inside of me.  
I'm faded.  
So lost, I'm faded.  
So lost, I'm faded. I'm faded.  
So lost, I'm faded.

Weeks dragged on and on for Prompto, seconds turning to minutes, minutes to hours. As warped time passed, Prompto's skin grew whiter and uglier, malnourished due to his slacking off on eating. The only times he would notice he was hungry, he would devour tubs of ice cream, tins of cookies, and bags of candies. He would satisfy his hunger with his favourite flavour, sweet, treating himself after not bothering to eat because he was too sad to exit his bedroom.

In the first two weeks, Prompto had lost nearly ten pounds, quickly regaining it by the beginning of the second month. By the end of it, Prompto had grown chubby and white. His hard earned mucles wasted away, the blonde too scared to even take a shower after what had happened.

'I'm starting to look like you, Noct. White and bloated, right?'

It was just two short months ago that Prompto had lost his boyfriend, Noctis, to the waters. Going fishing by himself, a storm rolled up. Witness says that he was clearly trying to paddle back to land as quickly as he could, but to no avail. He drown. They were yet to retrieve his body, a factor that led Prompto's mind to swarm with hurtful thoughts even more.

'Where are you now, Noctis? You're not alive... you can't be!'

Prompto scrunched up in his bed, cold splashed of reality drowning him, too. He ripped at his blanket, screaming. "Gaaaaahhhh!!!" He would scream until his throat would go raw, too sad and horrified to bother getting a glass of water. He crumpled his torn blankets into his face, attempting to quiet his voiced sorrows despite being on his lonesome. He was losing himself without his lover.

'Noct, I'm nothing without you! I'm fading!'

Prompto looked to his hands, blurry and ghostlike through his tears. The hot liquid flowed freely, playing dot-to-dot with his freckles. Prompto clutched his shirt where beneath his heart lay, his other hand ripping at the self-inflicted cuts on his forearm, crimson liquid dropping with his tears. "Fuuuaack!" Prompto's emotions were hurt so deeply, he had to make himself feel it physically as well.

Prompto told himself love could never hurt as much as he did, so he convinced himself he never loved Noctis at all. Despite that, he still couldn't bring himself to think the words, "I hate Noctis."

'I hate...! I hate, I hate, I hate!!!'

He even led himself to believe it was a plausible theory that it was all imaginary, and that he was the teenage stalker he once was, and he made himself think Noctis had died so that he would leave him alone. Though he didn't really believe it, he hadn't had social contact for weeks. No people there to tell him he was who he was, that Noctis had really died and they were best friends, lovers.

Occasionally, as he faintly remembered with his deteriorating memory, he would get a call from Ignis or Gladio or Regis. They would ask if he wanted company, requesting a visit, to which he would politely decline.

The mourner sobbed on and on, thoroughly wetting his blood stained pillow. After a while, Prompto fell into an unrest full slumber. He awoke the sound of a quiet knock on his front door. Grumpily huffing, Prompto reluctantly stood to open it, only to be shocked by the view he was met with.

There stood his Noctis, soaked, shivering and half naked. The droplets falling from his bangs mixed right in with his dripping tears, the hot and cold water descending down his softly smiling face. "Noctis..." Prompto called with wide eyes, though his voice seemed distant, drown out by the swirling emotion.

"Prompto..." Noctis needn't say anything more, the whole story being told in his eyes. With a sob, Prompto leaped in for a hug of his back-from-the-dead boyfriend. As he did so, his form gushed away in Noctis-coloured mist. Prompto's fingers urgently swiped through the disappearing substance, but Noctis had faded away.

Prompto awoke from his nightmare with a jolt, tears leaking in his sleep. He looked around to see his pig sty of a bedroom, hit with a hard slap of reality.

'It was just a dream!'

His body wracked with sobs, fantastical dreams stripping him of all the little bits of healing he had done so far, making him even worse then when he started out. He cried his heart out, and once complete with that, he cried out his whole being. After nearly an hour of ripping himself up from the inside, he lay as a faded shell of the man he once formed himself to be. His heart was so shattered he could no longer cry out his sadness. He sat, torturing himself with past thoughts of Noctis as the first rays of sorrowful sunshine hit his face.

'The first day of highschool, when we became friends. The incredibly embarassing day when I first confessed my romantic feelings to him. The day just a few days before... when I was cleaning and accidentaly found, in his dresser drawer...'  
'...a ring box.'

Tears streamed down Prompto's cheeks at the thought of a perfect married life with Noctis, never to be realised. Never again would he pass boring times cracking each other up with jokes. Never again would he feel Noct's soft lips against his. Never again would he build up his excitement waiting for Noctis to return home after a long day of work. Never again would he absorb the warmth of his adoring hugs. Never again would stay up into the AM just to pass 'one more level'. Never again would he feel the full-body shudder while Noctis was with him in bed. Never again would he wake up with a nightmare, only to see Noctis beside him, silently assured and falling back into a peaceful rest. Never again would he feel the heat raise in his cheeks as Noctis whispered loving words in his ear. Never again would he feel his love.

Never again would he, as this faded ghost he was now, be happy.

Prompto reached for his bedside scissors that he didn't even bother to keep hidden with how often they were of use to him. He hovered the blades above his wrist, making the final decision that his life worthless to live in without Noctis. He cut down, much too lightly. He tried again, drawing blood but not nearly enough. Blood trickling to his elbow, he filled his mind to the brim with thoughts of his late lover. He cried out, tears mixing with his blood as he used all his might to slice open his wrist, a spring of snapping tendon ricocheting up his through his arm.

Blood streaming down his fingertips, Prompto let out a heart-breaking cry. His final tears of utter sorrow dripping off his chin, Prompto distantly watched as blood fell from his body like the river of tears that had been falling the past two months. Worry began to corrupt his heart as his consciousness was lost, slipping into a puddle of red liquid pain. The pool splashed his face as his eyes shut, halting his breath--he was dead.

Prompto opened his eyes, only to be blinded by an ethereally bright blue light.

'Where... am I?'

He turned around, seeing no surroundings at all. It appeared as though he was floating mid-air. "Prompto," he heard a familiar voice softly call out his name. Tears brimming his eyes, Prompto turned around to see Noctis clearly standing before him.

"Noctis!" Prompto tried to call out in sentimental joy, but his voice was faint, faded. His tears overflowed with happiness, falling down into an abyss of infinity. The abyss of the afterlife, the beyond

"Prom, you're not completely here, so I can't really hear your words," Noctis explained, though his mouth made no movement--he was coversing telepathically. In Prompto's heart was a trace of doubt, but as Noctis cupped his cheek with a warm palm, that sliver instantaneously faded away.

'You're here. You're really here! I really missed you!'

Leaning toward his ear, he sweetly whispered to him as he awlays liked to do on Eos. "I miss you too. I love you so much, Prom." His breath warmed not only Prompto's neck, but Prompto's heart.

'I love you too, Noct! I really do! So much so, that... I couldn't wait to come see you.'

Noctis gently pressed his warm lips to Prompto's, the duo shutting their eyes. A few quiet sobs emitted from Noctis, Prompto losing himself to his lover once again. The raven shifted a little, jerking back a bit.

Suddenly, Prompto was met with a sharp kick to the gut, flung away from Noctis with no was of getting back, nothing he could grab onto. Fear painted onto his features as Prompto watched his reunited lover slowly wave goodbye. "It's not your time yet. I want you to live happily. Goodbye, Prompto, I'll see you in sixty years."

'No! No, I want to stay! Noctis!'

With a a gasp, Prompto jolted to sit up, awakening in the world of the living. Before he had the time to cry, he looked around to the the happily shocked faces of people he loved, and who loved him. Rejoice flooded through the room as freely as countless tears flooded from his friend's eyes. Hugs were shared, and as he felt the warmth of their love, he knew he was alive, and this time he would not waste his life morning forever more.

Noctis gave him a parting gift of a second chance to live, and he promised him in his head that he wouldn't waste that once-in-a-lifetime chance. He could never thank him enough: because of him, Prompto would be happy again.

'Hey Noct, don't know if you can hear me but...'

'Thank you. You painted life into my world again. You changed surviving to living. And now...'

'I'll never be faded.'

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time, my dear sweet saddys! Let me know what you think, have you the desire, and I'll know what to include in future posts! Oh, and my mother checked this over so you can blame her for any typos LOL.
> 
> Cheers, Final Fanatic.


End file.
